


Still a Secret Love?

by ourdestiny



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kaihun - Freeform, Love, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, hunkai - Freeform, sekai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdestiny/pseuds/ourdestiny
Summary: Sehun had been waiting for Jongin to come back for two years. Would everything be worth it in the end? Would they finally find their happy ending? 
Sequel to: Secret Love





	

**Author's Note:**

> It will make more sense if you read Secret Love first before reading this^^

“Dad has been pressuring me about a child again.” Hyemi, Sehun’s wife, told him when he just got home from work. 

 

“Just ignore him.” Sehun took off his blazer and placed it on the chair. 

 

“For how long? He will get suspicious if we don’t do anything about it.” 

 

Sehun sighed tiredly before he turned around to face her. “What do you want to do then? Do you want a child with me?” 

 

“No.”

 

“Me too. That’s why just ignore him for now.” Sehun said in finality and Hyemi just nodded her head. 

 

“I am going out tonight and I won’t come home.” Hyemi said just as Sehun was about to enter his room. 

 

“Okay. Just don’t let other people see you.” 

 

“I know. I will be careful.” 

 

“Good.” Sehun walked into his room and shut the door behind him. He had a long day at work. Being a boss was not an easy task. It was even harder for him because he never wanted this in the first place. But because he was the only child his parents had, he didn’t have another choice. 

 

He sat down on his bed and his eyes caught a picture on his bedside table. A picture of him and Jongin which was taken two years ago when Jongin brought him to Busan for a short vacation. It was the first time they went outside of Seoul and even though he was nervous about the possibility of getting caught, he was more excited because he got to spend time with Jongin. 

 

That day was probably the happiest yet the saddest day of Sehun’s life. If he knew what’s going to happen there, he could have prepared himself for it. 

  
  


_ Flashback~ _

 

_ “Let’s go to Busan together.”  _

 

_ Sehun blinked his eyes as he tried to process Jongin’s words. “What?” _

 

_ “Let’s go to Busan for a short holiday.” Jongin repeated with an amused smile on his face.  _

 

_ “Are you serious?”  _

 

_ “I am very serious.”  _

 

_ “Are you out of your mind? What will we do if people see us there?” Sehun narrowed his eyes at Jongin.  _

 

_ Jongin chuckled before he wrapped his arm around Sehun’s waist to pull him closer. “No one will see us. My friend has a small cottage there. It is not located in the city and most of the people who live there are elderly. No one will recognise you.”  _

 

_ “Are you sure?” Sehun was still skeptical. The only place he knew which was safe for them to be together was Jongin’s small apartment. Where no one could see what they were doing inside. But going to Busan meant going out from the safety of this apartment’s walls. Sehun didn’t know if he was ready for it.  _

 

_ “Sehun, trust me. I have arranged everything so you don’t need to worry. I really, really want to go with you. Please?”  _

 

_ Sehun was taken aback at how desperate Jongin looked right now, and there was something else in his eyes that Sehun couldn’t decipher.  _

 

_ “If you really want to go, then I will go with you.” Sehun finally said.  _

 

_ Jongin smiled in relief before he kissed Sehun’s lips. “Thank you so much Sehun-ah. We will go next week for three days.” _

 

_ “Alright. I will arrange my schedules.” Sehun was happy too to see Jongin smiling so brightly. He loved it when he made Jongin happy.  _

 

_ “I love you so much.” Jongin hugged him tighter and Sehun laughed happily.  _

 

_ “I love you too.”  _

  
  
  
  


_ “I am going to Busan for three days.” Sehun told Hyemi.  _

 

_ “With Jongin?”  _

 

_ “Yeap.” Sehun checked his bag once again to make sure that he had everything he needed in there.  _

 

_ “Cool. Have fun.”  _

 

_ “Thanks. If dad asks you anything-” _

 

_ “Don’t worry. I can handle it.” _

 

_ Sehun smiled at her. “Thank you.”  _

 

_ “We are doing each other a favor. You have been covering up for me for far too many times already. This is my turn.” Hyemi winked.  _

 

_ Sehun chuckled with a shake of his head. “It’s nothing. I understand how you feel because I am in the same position as you. I just want to help you and Minho.”  _

 

_ “Minho is always so grateful to you, you know? I am grateful too.” Hyemi said sincerely.  _

 

_ “You are making me shy.” Sehun joked.  _

 

_ Hyemi laughed. “I am going to prepare dinner.” _

 

_ “Okay.”  _

 

_ It was a year to their marriage that Sehun found out that Hyemi had a boyfriend. All this time, he thought he was the only one pretending, but turned out Hyemi was pretending to love him too. Hyemi had been dating her boyfriend for almost five years and they couldn’t be together for the same reason as he and Jongin.  _

 

_ He thought that it was so stupid. If both of them had been honest with each other from the beginning, they wouldn’t have needed to pretend around each other. But after Sehun also told her honestly about his relationship with Jongin, everything became much easier for them. Sehun could call or text Jongin even when Hyemi was around because now he knew Hyemi wouldn’t mind. She also stayed in Minho’s house quite often with Sehun’s knowledge and they had a silent agreement between them to keep this secret only between themselves.  _

  
  
  
  


_ As to not make other people suspicious, Sehun and Jongin went to Busan separately. Jongin was already there since last night and he would be waiting for Sehun there. Sehun drove there alone and he really couldn’t wait to spend his days with Jongin. This would be their first holiday together and he was so excited.  _

 

_ When Sehun arrived at the address given by Jongin, Jongin was already waiting for him by the door. Sehun didn’t even bother to turn off the engine before he got off his car and ran toward Jongin.  _

 

_ “Woah, woah, easy.” Jongin gasped when Sehun practically threw himself into his arms and almost made him fall onto the ground.  _

 

_ Sehun just laughed but refuse to let go. _

 

_ “Did you miss me that much?” Jongin teased.  _

 

_ “Do you even need to ask?” Sehun huffed.  _

 

_ Jongin chuckled before he pulled away a little to peck Sehun’s lips. “Let’s go inside.”  _

 

_ “I am gonna take my bag first. I also forgot to turn off the engine.” Sehun smiled sheepishly.  _

 

_ “I will wait inside. I need to do something.”  _

 

_ Sehun didn’t probe further and went back to his car to take his bag. When he entered the small cottage, he didn’t see any sign of Jongin. He put his bag down on the floor and walked toward the only bedroom in the house. The door was closed and Sehun was hesitating for a while whether he should knock or not. He then thought that it was silly because whenever he visited Jongin’s house, he never knocked on Jongin’s room’s door before he got in.  _

 

_ He was just about to open the door when Jongin suddenly appeared behind him. Sehun screamed so loud and he almost fell the ground because of how surprised he was. Jongin was quick to hold him up by his waist and his amused expression turned into worry when he saw how scared Sehun was.  _

 

_ “Baby, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you like that.” Jongin apologised.  _

 

_ Sehun lost his ability to speak and he just stared at Jongin with wide eyes. His heart was beating like crazy and if not for Jongin’s arm around him he would have fallen to the floor because his knees felt so weak.  _

 

_ “Sehun, are you alright?” Jongin cupped his cheek gently, eyes searching for his.  _

 

_ Sehun inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm himself down. He slumped onto Jongin’s chest and clutched Jongin’s shirt tightly. “If you do that again next time, I am going to kill you with my own hands.”  _

 

_ Jongin chuckled and hugged Sehun properly. “Not going to do that again. I thought you were gonna faint just now.”  _

 

_ “It’s not my fault. Where did you go? I thought you were in the bedroom.”  _

 

_ “Oh right. Come here.” Jongin pulled away and held Sehun’s hand before he walked them toward the kitchen. There, on the table, sat a chocolate cake with lots of strawberries decorating it.  _

 

_ Sehun looked at Jongin in confusion and Jongin just smiled at him in return.  _

 

_ “Is that a cake?”  _

 

_ “No it’s a rock. Of course it’s a cake.” Jongin rolled his eyes.  _

 

_ Sehun hit his arm playfully before he walked toward the cake and inspected it. “Did you make this?”  _

 

_ “Yeap.” _

 

_ “No wonder it’s so messy.” Sehun teased.  _

 

_ Jongin sent him a disapproving look and Sehun leaned up to peck his lips. “I’m just kidding. This looks so nice and yummy.” Sehun said sincerely. “But what’s the occasion?” Today was not their anniversary date, it’s also not someone’s birthday. So he really didn’t know what the cake was for.  _

 

_ “Do you remember our first meeting?” Jongin asked.  _

 

_ “Of course. You were performing in a club that I always went to. You bought me a drink and we started to become friends.” Sehun recalled their first encounter.  _

 

_ “I am glad I treated you to a drink that night. It was what led us to be what we were right now.” Jongin smiled fondly.  _

 

_ “I am glad I accepted the drink too.” Sehun reached out his hand and Jongin instantly linked their fingers together.  _

 

_ “Today is the 2000th days since we first met.”  _

 

_ “You counted it?” Sehun raised his eyebrows in surprise.  _

 

_ “Of course.” Jongin stated proudly.  _

 

_ “I didn’t know you are into this kind of thing.” Sehun laughed.  _

 

_ “Can you please stop laughing at me?” Jongin pouted.  _

 

_ Sehun didn’t think it was funny, he was just amused and touched because Jongin paid attention to little details like this. Didn’t want to make his boyfriend misunderstood him, Sehun moved closer toward Jongin and kissed him passionately. Jongin was a little bit surprised at first but then he managed to catch up with Sehun. Sehun would never be able to stop kissing Jongin. Those lips felt so perfect against his and it always left him breathless.  _

 

_ “I love you so much.” Jongin mumbled into the kiss. Sehun pressed his lips more firmly on top of Jongin’s and pulled their bodies even closer to each other.  _

 

_ “I love you too. Please don’t leave me.” Sehun said breathlessly. Sehun was taken aback when Jongin suddenly tensed up so he pulled away to look at Jongin. Jongin was avoiding his gaze and suddenly Sehun felt like throwing up.  _

 

_ “J-Jongin?”  _

 

_ Jongin stepped back and turned his back to Sehun. Jongin hadn’t said anything yet but Sehun already felt like crying.  _

 

_ “I need to tell you something.” Jongin finally spoke up.  _

 

_ Sehun didn’t trust his voice right now so he kept quiet while leaning onto the table for support. He had a feeling that whatever Jongin was about to tell him, it would be something bad.  _

 

_ “I got an offer to become a dance instructor from a big dance agency. It will be a really great opportunity for me and they also pay really well.” Jongin said. He was still refusing to turn around and look at Sehun.  _

 

_ That was supposed to be a good news, right? But why Jongin sounded so sad? _

 

_ When Sehun didn’t say anything, Jongin continued. “The agency is in America.”  _

 

_ Oh.  _

 

_ Sehun didn’t know what to say. He just stood there, trying to digest what Jongin just told him. America. Jongin was going to America. Leaving him here. For how long? Sehun didn’t know and he didn’t dare to ask because he was afraid of the answer. What if Jongin didn’t want to come back? But Jongin already promised him that they would be together. Jongin had promised him that he wouldn’t leave Sehun.  _

 

_ “Sehun, please say something.”  _

 

_ Sehun looked up and saw that Jongin was already looking at him with a sad expression.  _

 

_ “Uh, it’s good. Congratulations. You deserve it.” Sehun cringed at how lifeless he sounded.  _

 

_ Jongin sighed. “I know you want to ask me something.”  _

 

_ Sehun swallowed thickly when he felt his eyes started to sting. He looked down again and worried on his bottom lip. “How long will you be away?”  _

 

_ “Honestly I don’t know.”  _

 

_ “Will you..will you come back?” Sehun breathed out.  _

 

_ “You are so stupid. I am not leaving you. I decided to accept the offer because I thought about you. I remembered about the promise I made for you. I will never break the promise I have made to you, Sehun. You need to believe me.” Jongin was suddenly in front of him and he let Jongin lifted his head up so they were staring at each other.  _

 

_ “I believe you.” Sehun brought his own fingers to caress Jongin’s cheek gently.  _

 

_ “Wherever I go, I will always come back to you because you are my home.” Jongin smiled.  _

 

_ Sehun let out a breathy chuckle before he buried his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck. “When are you leaving?”  _

 

_ “Next week.”  _

 

_ “What? So soon?” Sehun frowned even though Jongin couldn’t see his face.  _

 

_ “Yeah. That’s why I kind of force you to come here. I want to spend as much time as possible with you before I leave.”  _

 

_ “I am gonna miss you so much.” Sehun subconsciously tightened his arms around Jongin’s waist.  _

 

_ “I am going to miss you too.” Jongin kissed his temple lovingly and both of them stayed in that position for a few minutes or maybe a few hours. None of them really paid attention to that.  _

  
  
  
  


_ “I can’t send you off. I will be in China on that day.” Sehun pouted sadly.  _

 

_ “It’s okay. I understand.”  _

 

_ “But that means today is the last day we will see each other before you go to America.” Sehun suddenly felt like crying again.  _

 

_ Jongin squeezed his hand and pulled Sehun closer to his side. They were outside the house and were getting ready to leave. But it was not easy to say goodbye.  _

 

_ “Yeah, I know.” Jongin said sadly.  _

 

_ “Don’t forget to call me once you arrive. You need to call me at least once a week, okay?” Sehun ordered playfully but he also meant it at the same time.  _

 

_ “I will, don’t worry.” Jongin reassured.  _

 

_ “I need to go now.” The words felt so heavy on his tongue. He didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay with Jongin. But he knew he couldn’t. These past three days were probably the happiest times in Sehun’s life. They spent their days together. They slept together, woke up together, shower together, ate together, watched the TV together, walked around together..practically they were unseparated for the past three days. They hugged and kissed a lot. Their making love sessions were also more passionate than ever. It was because they wanted to savour each seconds they spent with each other. Because after today, they didn’t know when they would be able to see each other again. It would take years.  _

 

_ “Sehun, do you have a good time here?”  _

 

_ “Of course. How about you?” _

 

_ “Me too. You make me so happy.” Jongin smiled.  _

 

_ “You make me happy too.”  _

 

_ “Wait for me, okay?” Jongin bit his lower lip and looked at Sehun with hopeful eyes.  _

 

_ “I am not going anywhere.” Sehun promised.  _

 

_ Jongin nodded his head before he pulled Sehun onto his chest and kissed him deeply. They kissed like there was no tomorrow. Sehun’s tears flowed freely but none of them pulled away. Their breathings started to get heavy but they didn’t want to stop.  _

 

_ “I love you.”  _

 

_ “I love you so much.” _

 

_ End of flashback~ _

  
  
  
  
  


A year after Jongin went to America, both of them got really busy with their works and they naturally grew distant. Not in a sense that they didn’t love each other anymore, but they rarely exchanged texts and calls. 

 

Sehun tried not to think too much about it because he trusted Jongin with all of his heart and he believed Jongin trusted him too. He missed Jongin, so much. He wanted to fly to America and see Jongin but he knew he couldn’t. 

 

Today was Sehun’s birthday and he was hoping for a text or call from Jongin. But it was almost midnight now but there was still nothing. His heart clenched uncomfortably as he kept staring at his phone. 

 

“Why don’t you call him instead?” Hyemi asked from where she was seated on a chair across him. 

 

“Should I?” Sehun furrowed his eyebrows in concentration.

 

“I don’t see the reason why you shouldn’t. Go and call him now.” Hyemi encouraged. 

 

Sehun sighed before he nodded his head. He didn’t know why he was feeling scared though. He picked up his phone from the table and dialed Jongin’s number. After four rings, someone finally picked up. 

 

“Jongin?” 

 

_ “Hello, who is this?”  _ A girl replied him in English and Sehun immediately ended the call out of surprise. 

 

“Sehun, what’s wrong?” Hyemi asked in concern when he saw Sehun’s pale face. 

 

Sehun took a deep breath and tried not to hyperventilate. “I-I need to go.” Sehun stood up on his wobbly legs and headed toward his bedroom, ignoring Hyemi who was calling for his name worriedly. 

 

He closed the door behind him and slumped onto the floor. He didn’t know what to think or feel. His mind was blank right now. A woman just answered Jongin’s phone. His Jongin’s phone. 

 

Sometimes, no matter how much you love or trust that person, the doubt would always be there especially when there was a distance between you and the person you love. Sehun had no doubt that Jongin loved him. But a person’s heart could change right? 

 

Maybe Jongin was tired of being a secret lover. No one knew about Jongin’s existence as Sehun’s boyfriend. Sehun knew it was unfair for Jongin, but it was not fair for him too. 

 

Since the beginning both of them knew it wouldn’t be an easy journey, but they were willing to go through it together. They promised each other, but promises were made to be broken, right? 

 

Though Sehun always hoped that Jongin would be able to keep his promise, there were something that was out of his control. 

 

Wiping away the tears that he didn’t know had fallen, he stood up and went to the bed. Maybe a sleep could make him feel better. He would deal with this tomorrow when he had a clearer mind. He didn’t want to make a hasty decision then regretted it in the future. As he lay down on the bed, he imagined Jongin’s arms around his body, holding him tightly and securely. Thinking about that always made him fell asleep faster. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Days passed by like a blur to Sehun. He woke up, went to work, attended meetings, met with clients, signed papers, went back home, then slept. It was a repeating cycle and Sehun felt like a robot. His father had finally gave him the company. But Sehun never wanted to be here. He never wanted to be a CEO to a big company. Only Jongin who knew about his passion in photography. Sehun wanted to be a photographer, but of course his parents didn’t allow him to. Since he was born, his path had been determined by his parents and he couldn’t escape for it. Except, if he decided to run away and left everything behind. 

 

Few years ago the idea of running away with Jongin seemed so promising and Sehun always waited for that day to come. But after the incident a month ago, Sehun was not too sure anymore. He only wanted to run away with Jongin. It was meaningless to run away alone. Jongin was his home, his pillar of strength. He needed Jongin because he didn’t think he would be able to do it alone. But now, he was not sure anymore whether Jongin still wanted to take him away. But he would still wait. He had been waiting for five years. He could wait for a a little while more. He had promised Jongin that he would wait, and he didn’t plan to break that promise ever, even though maybe Jongin had long given up them, Sehun would never. Whether Jongin would come back or not, Sehun would always wait for him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

Six months later, Sehun was in Japan to attend the opening of his company’s new building. He was getting ready to go to the party when there was a knock on his hotel room. He walked toward the door while trying to work on his tie and smiled when he saw Hyemi standing in front of his room. 

 

“Are you ready? We are almost late.” Hyemi stepped in and helped Sehun with the tie. 

 

“Let me take my phone first.” Sehun said before he went back into his room and picked up his phone from the bed. 

 

“I am so glad you rent the whole floor. If not people will be suspicious as to why I don’t stay in the same room with you.” Hyemi linked her arm with Sehun before they walked out from the room together. 

 

“There’s CCTV though.” 

 

Hyemi gasped. “Oh my god! Minho came into my room last night! What if we get caught?” 

 

Sehun chuckled at her reaction as he pressed the elevator’s button. “I am just messing around with you. I have taken care of that, don’t worry.” 

 

Hyemi glared at him and Sehun winked in return. Their relationship was more like sister and brother right now and Sehun liked it. They could play and joke around with each other comfortably. 

 

“Minho kind of threatened me last night.” Sehun said once they were inside the elevator. 

 

“About what?” 

 

“He asked me not to go pass holding hands. He specifically told me no kiss is allowed.” Sehun laughed incredulously as he recalled what Minho told him. 

 

Hyemi chuckled. “That is so Minho, though.” 

 

“As if I want to kiss you.” Sehun scoffed. 

 

“I don’t want to kiss you either.” Hyemi nudged his shoulder playfully. 

 

“We are settled then.” Sehun smiled but it looked distant. Hyemi stared at him in concern but Sehun shrugged her off. He knew he had been acting strange since that day when he called Jongin. Hyemi was a very observant person so Sehun had no doubt that she knew something was wrong. But Sehun was glad she never pressured him to talk because Sehun was not ready and he also didn’t know what to say. 

  
  
  
  


 

 

Sehun didn’t organise the party himself, so he was pretty impressed when he saw that the party was going really well. The decoration was nice, the foods were good, the musics were perfect, and people seemed to have fun. 

 

He and Hyemi went around the room to greet the guests and by the time they were done, the MC announced that there were going to be a special dance performance from a popular dancer. 

 

It perked Sehun’s attention because it reminded him of Jongin. Honestly, almost everything reminded of Jongin. But dancing had always been Jongin’s passion and it was something really important for him. 

 

Sehun sat on a small couch at the side of the room with Hyemi beside him. He was facing the stage and he didn’t know why he was feeling nervous. 

 

The lights on the stage went off for a few seconds before it turned back on. There, on the stage, was standing a man with his back on the audience. He was wearing an oversized white shirt with skinny black pants. Sehun’s sit was quite far from the stage so he needed to squint his eyes to see better. 

 

Then music started to play and the dancer finally turned around to face the audience. Sehun’s heart stopped beating when he finally saw who it was. He forgot how to breathe and his mind went blank. He didn’t know whether he was dreaming or not because Kim Jongin was on the stage. His boyfriend that he had missed so dearly was standing on the stage in front of him, looking as handsome as ever. 

 

“Sehun, breathe.” Hyemi whispered into his ear. 

 

Sehun exhaled heavily and suddenly he felt dizzy because of the lack of oxygen. Hyemi held onto his arm in concern but Sehun pushed her hand away without tearing his gaze from Jongin who had started dancing to the music. 

 

Jongin never failed to take his breath away when he was dancing, and this time was no exception. It was obvious that Jongin had improved a lot since he went to America. His body seemed to be one with the music, moving so effortlessly. The ballroom had gone silence, all people were entranced by Jongin and Sehun had never been so proud of him. 

 

Sehun’s heart was felt with so much emotions and it took all in him not to cry in front of the guests. He took in a shuddering breath and tried to calm down but it was so hard when Jongin was right in front of him but yet he was unable to hold him. 

 

The song came to an end too soon and Jongin bowed to the audiences as his last move. When Jongin straightened up, his gaze immediately met Sehun and Sehun let out a surprised gasp. Jongin was looking at him so intently and even with the distance between them, Sehun felt so overwhelmed by it. It was like Jongin was trying to tell him something from his eyes but Sehun was so close to panicking that he failed to read it. 

 

Jongin went to the side of the stage and exchanged a few words with the MC. Then he came back to the center of the stage with a mic in his hand. 

 

“What is he doing?” Hyemi asked. 

 

“I don’t know either.” Sehun replied. 

 

“Good evening, my name is Jongin and I am a dancer from Q Academy in America. It was an honour for me to be able to perform on this stage. For my last performance, I am going to sing a song that means so much for me. I hope you guys will enjoy it. Thank you.” Jongin smiled politely. 

 

Sehun didn’t know Jongin could sing because every time Sehun asked Jongin to sing before, the latter always refused. 

 

He was sitting on the edge of the couch as he waited for Jongin to start. Jongin closed his eyes when the music started and Sehun subconsciously held his breath again. 

 

_ “We’ve been together for a while now. _

_ We’re growing stronger everyday now. _

_ It feels so good and there’s no doubt. _

_ I will stay with you as each morning brings sunrise. _

_ And the flower blooms in the springtime. _

_ On my love you can rely. _

_ And I will stay with you.” _

 

Jongin slowly opened his eyes and their gaze automatically locked. It took Sehun a few seconds to realise that Jongin was singing this song for him. 

 

Jongin kept his gaze on Sehun as he continued singing. 

 

_ “Oh I’ll stay with you through the ups and the downs _

_ Oh I’ll stay with you when no one else is around _

_ And when the dark clouds arrive _

_ I will stay by your side _

_ I know we’ll be alright _

_ I will stay with you. _

 

_ And there will be heartaches and pains, yes it will _

_ But through it all, we will remain..” _

 

Sehun bit hard on his bottom lip to prevent the sob that was threatening to come out. When Jongin sang the last line, he looked so genuine and it was almost too much for Sehun to handle. 

 

_ “In this life, we all know _

_ Friends may come, and they may go _

_ Through the years I know _

_ I will stay _

_ And in the end I know that we’ll find _

_ Love so beautiful and divine _

_ We’ll be lovers for a last time _

_ And I will stay with you _

_ I will stay with you. _

 

_ Everything will be fine _

_ And I will stay with you _

_ Through the end of time _

_ I will stay with you..”  _

  
  


Jongin’s eyes got teary too as the song came to an end, and Sehun knew Jongin was not just singing. He was trying to tell Sehun that he would always be by his side. Jongin would not leave him. Jongin was keeping his promise. 

 

“Go to your room. I will tell Jongin where to find you.” Hyemi offered kindly. 

 

Sehun turned to look at her and he hoped she knew how grateful he was right now. 

 

“I know. I am doing this because I don’t want you to cry here. You look ugly when you cry.” Hyemi tried to lighten up the mood. 

 

Sehun chuckled lowly before he stood up then glanced at the stage. Jongin was not there anymore and he started to panic again.

 

“Sehun, I will find him. Go wait in your room.” Hyemi rubbed his arm gently to calm him down. 

 

Sehun nodded his head before he rushed out from the ballroom and he really hoped he could meet Jongin tonight. 

  
  
  


 

Sehun was pacing around in his room for fifteen-minutes and yet there was still no sign of Jongin. He grew restless. What if Jongin had left? What if Jongin changed his mind and decided to leave him again? What if he was reading all the things wrongly and maybe Jongin was not staring at him just now but at another person? Well, okay, he knew that was impossible because they were clearly staring at each other just now. But he couldn’t help it. He was feeling so anxious he could go crazy. 

 

Suddenly, the bell rang and Sehun practically ran toward the door and yanked it open before he checked who it was. 

 

The moment he saw Jongin standing in front of him, he wasted no time in hugging the life out of the older male. Jongin stumbled back because of the sudden weight but then he regained his balance and wrapped his own arms around Sehun’s waist. 

 

Sehun cried then. The feelings of having Jongin in his arms and having Jongin’s arms around his was so overwhelming. He had missed this so much and now that he finally had it he was so happy and no words could describe his feelings right now. 

 

“Sehun-ah, don’t cry please.” Jongin buried his face in the crook of Sehun’s neck and tightened his arms around Sehun. 

 

Sehun just cried harder and Jongin effortlessly lifted Sehun up from the ground and carried him into the hotel room. He kicked the door shut before he walked toward the bed. Sehun was clinging onto him like a koala and he refused to let go when Jongin tried to put him down on the bed. 

 

“No, no, no.” Sehun refused strongly. 

 

“Okay, okay. I am not going anywhere. Don’t worry.” Jongin tried to appease Sehun as he sat down on the bed with Sehun on his laps. 

 

Sehun was still crying and Jongin waited patiently for him to calm down. 

 

“I-I thought you l-left me.” Sehun stuttered in between his sobs. 

 

“Why would I do that?” 

 

“You never called me anymore.. And the last time when I called you, another person picked it up.” Sehun said in a small voice. He decided to leave out the fact that it was a girl because he wanted to know what Jongin would tell him. 

 

“I am here to explain it to you.” Jongin sighed. “I was robbed one year ago. I lost my phone, wallet, passport, everything. I didn’t remember your number because you just changed it at that time. I wanted to send you an email or something but I knew your secretary also had access to your email so I decided not to. I tried to think of a way to contact you but I couldn’t because no one around us knew about our relationship. I didn’t want to risk other people to find out about it.” Jongin paused and Sehun waited for him to continue. 

 

“You don’t know how hard it was for me, Sehun. I felt so bad because I knew you will think that I don’t care about you anymore. I was so scared you were going to give up waiting for me. These past few months were hell. I wanted to come back here sooner, but I was so busy. As a new person there, I couldn’t do whatever I wish to do. Every month, there was a new project. I could keep going because I believed that you would wait for me. I held onto your promise and it was the source of my strength. Then finally the opportunity came. They gave me a week off. I came back to Korea yesterday but then I found out that you were in Japan. The person who is in charge of the party is my friend, so I asked him if I could perform in the party. He said I could, so here I am.” Jongin finished. 

 

Sehun finally lifted his head up from Jongin’s shoulder to look at him. 

 

“At first I thought you left me. When I called you, it was a girl who picked it up. I know I shouldn’t doubt you, but I couldn’t help myself you know?” Sehun’s lips quivered.

 

“Sshh, it’s okay. I understand.” Jongin caressed his wet cheek tenderly. 

 

“But I kept telling myself that you would never break your promise. I believed that you would come back to me. I decided to keep waiting because I have promised you before. I am glad I did, because now you are really here.” Sehun smiled through his tears. 

 

“I am here, and I won’t leave you alone anymore.” Jongin pressed his lips onto Sehun’s forehead. “I missed you so much, Sehun.” 

 

“I missed you too, Jongin.” Sehun exhaled shakily. 

 

“Thank you so much for waiting for me. Thank you so much for believing in me.” Jongin stared directly into Sehun’s eyes. 

 

“Thank you for keeping your promise. Thank you for coming back to me.” Sehun smiled.

 

“As I have said before, you are my home. No matter where I go, I will always come back to you.” 

 

“This time, don’t ever let go of my hand. I am going to follow you, wherever you go.” Sehun linked their fingers together. 

 

“I will never let go anymore, Sehun. It was so hard without you by my side. I don’t want to experience that anymore.” Jongin kissed the back of Sehun’s hand lovingly. 

 

“Good, because I don’t want to go through that again.” 

 

“But, Sehun. Are you sure you want to leave everything behind?” Jongin asked seriously. 

 

“I am very sure, Jongin. You know that I never wanted all of this in the first place.” 

 

“But you gonna leave your parents and your friends.” 

 

“My parents never really cared about me anyway. There won’t be any difference leaving with or without them. I don’t have that many friends, and actually I have more closed friends in America than here. Most of them have migrated there.” Sehun explained. 

 

“There’s no turning back after this.” Jongin warned. 

 

“I am not planning to.” 

 

“No regret?” 

 

“Never. As long as I get to be with you.” Sehun answered confidently. 

 

Jongin smiled in relief before he pulled Sehun into a hug. “I can’t wait to start our life together.” 

 

“Me neither.” 

 

“I have bought an apartment there. You gonna love it.” 

 

“I will, because you will be there with me.” 

 

Jongin chuckled. “We are so cheesy.” 

 

“We are romantic.” Sehun corrected him. 

 

“Yeah, of course we are.” Jongin laughed. 

 

Sehun pulled away from the hug in favor to seal his lips with Jongin’s. “I can’t believe I managed to survive these whole two years without kissing you.” Sehun mumbled into the kiss.

 

Jongin smiled as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss. “Now we don’t need to worry anymore. We can kiss as much as we want.” 

 

“True.” Sehun grinned which resulted in their teeth to be clashing but they just laughed it off before Jongin claimed his lips again for a fiercer kiss. Their lips molded perfectly as their tongues danced in harmony. It felt so good and Sehun didn’t want this moment to end. 

 

“I love you.” 

 

“I love you too, Jongin.” 

 

It was not an easy journey for both of them. Lots of pain and tears but they have managed to go through all of that. Now, they were not afraid of what awaited them in the future because they have grown stronger, so did their love. They would be able to go through everything as long as they had each other. 

 

In the end, everything was worth it. Because finally, they had their own happy ending. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it^^  
> Thank you~


End file.
